1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a heat pipe, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a plate-type heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, plate-type heat pipes efficiently dissipate heat from heat-generating components such as a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer. A conventional plate-type heat pipe comprises a case formed by stamping a metal sheet and a number of fins welded on a top of the case to dissipate heat of the case. The case contains working fluid therein. A wick structure is laid on an inner wall of the case. The welded connection between the case and the fins has a thermal resistance hindering a heat transfer from the case to the fins.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a plate-type heat pipe overcoming the shortcomings of the conventional art.